In the related art, an image display system configured to generate an image indicating a periphery of a vehicle such as an automobile and to display the image on a display apparatus in the vehicle has been known. By using the image display system, a user (a driver, as a representative example) can check a periphery situation of the vehicle substantially in real time.
Also, in recent years, an image display system configured to compose a plurality of captured images, to generate a composite image, which indicates a periphery of a vehicle viewed from a virtual viewpoint, and to display the composite image has been also suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the image display system, it is possible to generate an overhead image, which is a composite image as if the periphery of the vehicle were viewed from above of the vehicle. The user can check an overall situation of the vehicle periphery by visually recognizing the composite image.